The aim of this proposal is to develop a technique of culturing rat myocardial cells and grow them in culture. These cells will be used in the present research to study the pharmacokinetics of environmental chemicals like kepone and mirex as well as any other drug in the future. The technique will enable the principle investigator to study the fate of a particular drug in a shorter period of time as compared to in vivo type of treatment. The proposed technique will greatly help the investigator as well as others to study the fate of drugs in heart cells in vitro. It is also the aim of this study to investigate in detail the differential effects, if any of kepone and mirex on the uptake mechanisms of catecholomines by heart in vivo (whole animal studies) and in vitro (heart cell culture techniques).